wwwjoeysjournalcom
by chibi-kuro-tenshi
Summary: Tristan and Yugi secretly steals Joey's laptop to read his 'online journal'. They find out about his past, secrets, memories, and love life. It seems that Joey's life is more BiZzArE than usual...
1. My Grudge Against the New Kid

2:30PM

There wasn't a single cloud in the clear blue sky. The day is bright and the air is fresh. Nothing could ruin a perfect day like today... unless you're afraid of seagulls, which there happen to be many squawking overhead the amusement park. Yes, they were everywhere... eating unwanted food off the ground and pooing on you where or whenever possible. Screams and cries of excitement filled the air...

"I don't feel so well... I wanna barf..."

"Then why did you go on?"

"Because Tristan made me!"

"C'mon Jo! If you can't handle the rollorcoster how are we suppose to go on the other rides? ........ Let's go on one more time!!"

"NO! We went on that ride for over 5 times already! I'm tired and I want something to eat!

"You no fun anymore......me no likey you...."

"If I do puke, it's gonna be on YOU!"

"I'm kinda hungry too, lets go to the smoothie store and grab a drink."

Joey was walking in a very awkward way... steering side-to-side, holding his stomach arms crossed and an emotion on his face that read, 'ready to explode any minute'.

Yugi, Tristan, and Joey arrived at the smoothie store with no one in site. They took a seat near the window and waited for customer service.

"Hello, may I take your order?"

"Umm...yeah, I want a lemonade."

"I'll take the triple flavored smoothie."

"...I want water... just water..."

Tristan watched as Joey pulled out a laptop from his bag and started typing. He's been wondering why Joey spends so much time on his computer lately.

"So Joey...whatcha doin'?"

"Nothin much."

Yugi quickly glanced at Tristan and gave him a weird look on his face as Tristan returned the same weird look to Yugi.

"You're so drained into your laptop. Is it 'T.O.Y. again?"

"... 'T.O.Y.'? What's--?"

"There there Joey, There's always a cure for T.O.Y. ... Just a few games of duel monsters will do!"

Joey eyed Tristan suspiciously, "Are you okay...?"

"Technology Obsession Year has rotted your mind and judgment...tsk tsk tsk... stupid Kaiba making all his latest high-tech gizmos...where the hell does he get all his ideas and money from!?!??? First he creates all these computer holograms for Duel Monsters now he creates the 'Laptop?!? What's next?? The 'Palm Pilot'?!?!??"

"Uh...actually... laptops and Palm Pilots have been around for quite a while now Tristan..."

"Not you too Yugi, not you too?!! What has become of humanity????"

"Dude... where have you been? Lost in the library? Where's your social life??"

"...This world has moved on without me... there is no place for me anymore..."

"....."

"... your intellect is far beyond mine... Yugi, please... SAVE ME FROM THE SHADOW REALM BEFORE IT'S TOO LLAAATE!!!"

Joey and Yugi exchanged looks, "...right then...moving back on topic now...--"

Joey returned to his 'Computer bubble' trying to ignore Tristan's comments about how technology has weakened the human mind.

"Whacha doin Joey?"

"I'm just typing some stuff on my website. It's like a journal or diary. You write anything you want and other people can't view it –unless you want them to-- It's secured with a password. Pretty cool huh?"

"Why use the computer when you can use a simple book?"

"You see that's the thing. I started the whole typing on the computer when my sister started looking into my journal and spreading rumors in her school like, "My brother Joey is lactose intolerant."

"But dude, you ARE lactose intolerant."

"Nobody's suppose to know that!"

When they all finished their drinks, Tristan and Yugi continued their fun in the amusement park and Joey went home to finish what he started on his laptop.

Journal Entry 1:

Today felt like any other day at school with my friends and classmates. The bell has not rung yet so everyone just continued talking. The teacher arrived to class early today because she had an 'unexpected announcement' to make.

"Class settle down please! I want quite NOW! Ahem, we have a new student joining our class, his name is George Richton. George has just moved into town recently all the way from England. The way we teach h ere at our school is different than they teach in England so it might be difficult for him to get used to our programs and his new way of life. So I want you all to be nice and show some respect!"

The class was silent as the new kid slid the door open, entered the classroom and walked up to the front next to the teacher. He wasn't wearing a school uniform like everyone else but instead he was wearing a black tuxedo with a fancy tie. His hair was combed back and gelled, his smile that lasted ten minutes revealed blinding white teeth. He formally and politely introduced himself with a British accent,

" 'ello there, ma name is George Richton und it gives me great pleasure to be a part of this class. I 'ope to know everyone in a matte' of time."

Then he ends his little speech with a bow that made the girls blush and the boys barf. The class already noticed that he comes from a rich snobby family that lives in a mansion with high-standard butlers.

There was an empty seat next to me, so that's exactly where George sat. Every once in a while I would look at him with a sneer and he would turn his head and just smile at me. What is wrong with this guy?? You try to diss him and he just smiles at you!! He's such a loser.... HATED that smile on his face. I couldn't resist it, so at that moment I punched him, gave him a bloody nose, and was sent to the office.

About half an hour later, I was sent back to my class after being lectured and yelled at by the principal. When I opened the class door, all the girls looked at me as though they mean to kill me and the other half of the class --which was all boys by the way-- grinned and gave me thumbs up. Then I notice that the rich kid was at his seat with the garbage can next to his chair, and ten boxes of tissue paper on his desk.

I returned to my seat trying hard not to look at the Rich Boy. The whole class watched each and every step I took as if any second I would turn into a fiery demon I felt inside. There was blood all over the floor between my desk and George's desk. This kid has problems... when you punch someone in the nose they can't bleed that much!! Can they???

The teacher demanded me to clean up the mess with a mop as a punishment for my ignorance. My temper began to rise as my hand turned into a fist and punched all of the new kids teeth out. I was sent to the principal's office yet again and was sentenced to work with our school janitor after school EVERYDAY for a WEEK!!!!!

After school the guys in the class were saying how tough I was and how I showed the rich kid who 'da man. As half of the class followed me, we came upon the girls in our class.

"Like oh my god, I can't believe you actually punched all of Georges' teeth out! Like how could you?"

I didn't mean to hit that rich idiot! It was all a temptation! Well.... Not really......I would've beaten him up anyways. And that feeling of impudence made it feel all the better.

But of course I'd have to hit him again after my week of detention...That F.CK.N B.ST.RD!!!!!!

"I remember that day so well. I kinda miss the old times, don't you?"

"Yeah...too bad George had to move again. He only stayed for the first term."

"Are you kidding me? After having his teeth punched out by Joey AND had an arm an leg broken by Joey who wouldn't want to move??"

"True..."

"Ummm......."

"What?"

"...Can we leave now...?"

"What's to worry about, no ones here but us!"

"Yeah, but what if the Wheelers come back!!"

"Fine, we'll go to your house."

Yugi locked the door and headed for The Game Shop.

"Do you think this is a good idea? I mean... we are stealing his laptop....aaand...that's kind of his life line besides Duel Monsters..."

"Hey, I told him to layoff off T.O.Y. but did he listen? Nooooooooooo."

"..."

"According to this, Joey's next entry is about..................HIS TRUE LOVE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Hope you like my story so far! Please review!


	2. My Crush

1: 15 PM

The World seems like a peaceful place, but hidden in the shadows lurks MiScHiEvOuS creatures that lives in Asia, and in the country of Japan, there is the town of Domino, and in the town of Domino, there is a Game Shop, and on the second floor of the Game Shop, there is a room, and in the room you find Tristan and Yugi sitting crossed-legged staring at the laptop that laid on the carpet...and hidden inside Yugi's spiky multi-colored hair lived......................DANDRUFF!!!?!!!

"You know... we've been staring at Joey's laptop for quite some time now..."

"Uh huh... I think we broke our record since we last stole Tea's laptop..."

. : Shudder : .

"..... should we open it?"

"No duh we should open it!!! I put so much effort into stealing this so-called 'portable computer'! And now, we shall discover how a screensaver works!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"We...we are?! But I thought we were gonna read Joey's journal!"

"Oh... well that can come afterwards... yes.... But first! We must discover how a screensaver works!!! HAHAHAHA!!!

"But Tristan... remember what happened when we tried to discover how a screensaver works with Tea's laptop?"

. : FLASHBACK : .

Yugi and Tristan are currently sitting in the living room of the Game Shop starring at Tea's laptop...

"Now remember Yugi... if anything happens, you must use your extremely spiky hair to cut open the glass and pull out the fire extinguisher! Got it?"

"Great... now I have to book for another appointment at the hair salon..."

"Ok here we go!"

. : Turns on the laptop : .

Tristan and Yugi stares eyes wide open at the Desktop Wallpaper. By the expression on their faces they must have seen something by the description of this: Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all put their hands together as Tea marks them with a 'friendship sign'. The picture was bordered by a heart-shaped magenta pink color, and at the bottom of the wallpaper read 'Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristan = Friendz 4 Eva!' with many hearts followed by that...

"AHHHHHH!!!! IT BURNS!!! MY EYES!!! THEIR BURNING WITH INCREDIBLE PAIN!!!!!

While Tristan barred his hands in his face, rolling on the ground screaming for the aid of his burning eyes, Yugi's puzzle began to glow...

. : YU-GI-OHHHH!!! : .

"Oh no! Tristan are you all right?"

"Yami... quickly... the fire extinguisher... get it before it's too late!!!"

"Alright, I shall be swift..."

Yami stares at the fire extinguisher box...

"Hmm... now how shall I open this box in the most heroic way possible..."

"HURRY UP YOU BASTARD! I'M DYING FROM TEA GARDNER SYNDROME!!!!

"Ok ok... Mr. Bossy..."

Yami smashes open the fire extinguisher box with his head and began spraying it at himself...

"NO NOT YOU!! ME!!!!!! SPRAY ME!!!!

"Oh... cause I thought—"

"—HURRY UP!!!"

After Tristan was saved for Tea Gardner Syndrome...

"Are you alright Tristan?"

"Yeah... I haven't been quarantined yet... you have to at least stay 3 meters away from me..."

"Oh right..."

. : Sigh : .

"I cannot believe the dangerous SARS evolved into an even MORE dangerous and contagious virus: 'Tea Gardner Syndrome'. The world is truly coming to its end. What's gonna be next... Tuberculosis????

"Uh... actually... Tuberculosis was already discovered..."

"What?!?! Are you serious!?! I just made that name up! .... Cool...."

. : 10 Minutes Later : .

Tristan and Yugi are both wearing sunglasses with helmets and protective gear...

"Alright... let's try this again..."

They managed to get to the settings for the screensavers, but when they got there...

. : 15 Minutes Later : .

Tristan and Yugi both arrived at the hospital... traumatized...

. : END FLASHBACK : .

"The doctor said I had the most 'dramatic seizure' out of all his patients..."

"Congrats Yug."

"What did they say about you?"

"Oh... y'know... something about 'permanent color-blindness'..."

"Wow... was that why you picked the barfed-flavor Wonka candy?"

"WHAT!?! BARF!?!?? THAT WAS BARF?!?!!?? Hmm... funny... I thought it taste more like banana..."

"..."

Journal Entry 2:

I went into class with my friends and expected the same thing every Monday morning: first it's math, second is geography, followed by gym, then science and technology. But today was slightly different after coming back from the weekends, we didn't have the same old wrinkly-faced teacher but instead a beautiful woman with long brown hair and brilliant hazel eyes came into the class and introduced herself.

"Good morning class. My name is Ms. Kamiya. Your teacher Mrs. Takahashi is not feeling well so she will be temporarily absent from the school and more likely taking some rest at home. Therefore I will substitute for the time being until she gets better."

It was beautiful the way she talked, it was as if an angel is calling my name and bringing me up to the heavens. At that moment, I knew I was in love. But what I was glad for was that she's a 'Ms'. I paid attention to everything she said and answered every question she asked.

She doesn't know that I like her... --I don't think-- I wonder if she notices me at all. Well... she has to right? I mean, I wake up early and stay after school to do classroom duties just to catch a glimpse of her a little longer. I'm a good kid. And a great duelist who by the way got 2nd place at Duelist Kingdom! She's bound to like me!

Days past and I finally gathered enough courage to ask her out to have a cup of tea together. I waited until everyone in the class was gone and then I went against my fear and asked her, "Umm.... Ms. Kamiya would you.... would you like to.... AVACUPATEEWIFMEESUMTIYM!!!!"

I went red in the face. I didn't even know if that was English that came out of my mouth! Luckily, there was no one watching us or else everyone would be teasing me about it for the rest of the school year. I'd be the biggest fool in all of Domino High!

"I'm sorry Joey, what was that you were saying?"

"What I meant to say was.... could you.... would you like to have a cup of tea with me sometime!???"

I was shaking all over. I felt like a fool, afraid that she might say no.

"Oh of course. That would be lovely!"

I was so relieved by those words I wanted to scream, "I LOVE YOU MS. KAMIYA!"

"Well... we can go right now if you like."

"Hmm... I don't have any staff meetings today so all right! I've been wanting a student/teacher talk with you for a while."

"Yeah... student... teacher..."

I felt a bit down when she said 'student/teacher'. Maybe she didn't realize that my feelings for her were much more than just student/teacher...

My beloved teacher and me walked down the sidewalk together side-by-side. I wanted to hold her hand but then again the people around us would probably think that I'm her son holding mommy's hand. Sure she's taller than me but that doesn't mean I'm mommy's little boy... besides, she's way too young to be a mother... but...on the other hand Ms. Kamiya might think that I'm trying to harass her or something, so I guess it's not a good idea to hold her hand. When we arrive at the coffee shop, we took a seat near the window.

"It's really kind of you to bring me here today Joey."

"I... It's my pleasure."

"You're a good student Joey. I'm really glad I got to meet you."

"Thanks... I'm glad I got to meet you too Ms. Kamiya..."

She gave a small laugh as my cheeks flushed red. Ms. Kamiya looked out the window, eyes unfocused and in daze. She looks very deep in thought...

"So... what's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh... me? Um... nothing much... just thinking about stuff..."

I wanted to comfort her. She seemed really sad. Her eyes were gleaming brightly as she continued to look out the window... She took a sip out of her cup and sighed, then looked out the window again...

"My brother... died recently in a car crash... I've been thinking about him ever since..."

"I'm... so sorry..."

"No, it's alright... sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he was still here... I miss him... a lot..."

It was hard to believe that such a tragic event had happened to Ms. Kamiya. At school she was so different... she smiled all the time... It was impossible to think that deep inside she holds so much grief... if I could just comfort her in someway...

"If only his life was sparred... if only he could attend my wedding I would be forever grateful..."

"Your wedding? Your... getting married?"

I could see that she was trying very hard to put on a smile and push away the unhappy thoughts that clouded her mind...

"Yes, my fiancée and I... we're engaged."

At that moment, my heart sank and shattered into a million pieces. It felt like something began to freeze me from the "

"Thank-you Joey"

"I... uh... remember... I have an appointment right now. I have to go... Good-bye..."

I left the store without turning back. Just when you think you find the perfect girl someone's always one step ahead of you. I can still feel the burden of her grief weighing upon her shoulders... but that no longer concerns me... I'll leave the comforting for her 'to-be-husband'...

When we first met I thought of Ms. Kamiya as an angel calling my name and bringing me to the heavens but now it feels as though my wings are ripped out sending me plummeting to hell...

"That was so sad!"

. : Sniff sniff : .

"I can't believe Joey suffered more pain than the both of us put together!"

Tristan and Yugi were so touched by Joey's story they couldn't stop crying... even Yami... YAMI!?!?!??

"OMG!!! THERE'S WATER FLOWING OUT OF MY MILLENIUM PUZZLE!!!!"

"Whaaaaaaat??????? Hey Yami! Are you... CRYING?!?!??"

Inside Yugi's puzzle they can hear sobbing and sneezing from Yami...

"It's so sad! Joey losing his true love... it's too much to bear!!!!"

. : Sob sob : .

"Hey man, get a grip! Joey's the one that's been heart-broken not you! Chilllax dude!"

"Yeah! Don't be a wuss Yami! You're making my shirt all wet!!! See! Look what you've done! Now Gramps will think that I wet myself or something..."

"Ew... he'll seriously think that???"

"Remember what happened last time?"

. : FLASHBACK : .

(ANThe _Italiced words_ are the commentaries)

Gramps, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey all currently sitting in the living room watching 'Hockey Night At Teletubbie Land'...

_"Good evening everyone. I'm George Mackay your host for tonight. Tonight is game 6 for The Teletubbies and The Powerfuff Girls. The Powerpuff Girls are currently in the lead wining 3 games. If they win tonight they will advance to the playoffs against—let me see here... hmm... interesting... says here The Simpsons, The Griffin family, and the Scooby-doo Gang are in the playoffs... oh... no not the Scooby-Doos'... they were slaughtered by the Buffy the Vampire Slayer... oh dear... But in better news! We now go live to Jim who is at the hockey arena. Jim how's it going?"_

_"We can see the fans have gathered early tonight to watch the big game! I certainly wouldn't want to miss it! —"_

"Commentaries are soo long..."

"Tell me about it... Granpa can you go grab us some drinks?"

"Sure thing!"

. : 15 Minutes Later : .

"_Dipsy passes to Po, aaaaaaaand_— WHAT!?!! DID YOU—DID YOU _SEE _THAT!?!?! SHE JUST STOLE THE PUCK FROM PO!!!!

"Calm down Yugi, it's only the First Period."

"BUT—DID YOU _SEE _THAT?!?!? BUTTERCUP NEARLY KICKED PO RIGHT ACROSS THE ARENA!!!! HE... er... SHE... COULD HAVE DIED FROM THAT!!!!!

"Gee... should we call the medics and see if Po has a _scratch_ on his belly?? Hmm??"

"YES!!!"

Yugi –Ignoring Tristan and Joey's rude comments about Po's 'injury'—Returned his attention on the TV.

"I'll bet you anything that the Teletubbies are gonna lose again..."

"You might wanna reconsider Joey."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Ten bucks."

"Fifteen!"

"Twenty!"

"DONE!"

"I'm gonna make you swallow your words."

. : An hour later : .

_"—Lala in possession, passes it to Tinkie Winkie—BLOSSOM STEALS THE PUCK!!! No wait—Tinkie Winkie stuns Blossom with his...er...her... supernatural powers! Blossom is out of it! Knocked unconscious medics are on their way! –Tinkie Winkie in possession again, circles around the net—AND HE SCORES!!! THE GAY TELETUBBIE CARRYING THE RED PURSE HAS SCORED!!!_

"YEEEAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Just as Yugi was about to jump up and leap with joy, his Coke slipped out of his hands and spilled on his pants. Gramps burst into laughter singing his annoying song that made Yugi want to send him to the Shadow Realm...

"HAHAHA!!! Yugi-wet-his-pants! Yugi-wet-his-pants! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

. : END FLASHBACK : .

"Oh yeeaah... I remember now... then you made Yami send Gramps to the Shadow Realm right?"

"Yup..."

"Your Gramps... is a sad man indeed..."

"It can't be healed..."

. : Sigh : .

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!! ï 


	3. My Day At The Mall with Serenity

I haven't updated in such a loooong time. Srry for the wait. I am forever grateful for the reviews (Though I wish a had moreâ€ cough cough) ANYWAYZ, CHAPTER 3!!! ;;

5: 45 PM

That afternoon Tristan was on schedule for his solitary walk. He gazed at the sunset that was sinking deeper and deeper into the sea.

_"Hmmm... I wonder what's for dinner... perhaps cup noodles? Heh... what was I thinking... _CUP NOODLE IS THE ONLY THING I'VE EATEN FOR THE PAST TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!"

At that last sentence people around Tristan gazed at him and gave him the silence treatment along with a "He's crazy Son, don't go near people like him" look on their faces.

"Damn... did I say that out loud?? Great, now everybody thinks I'm a freak... maybe I'll go crash at Joeys' place... then we can eat cup noodles-- TOGETHER! "

Suddenly Tristan stopped in his tracks. His pointy hair spiked up and began to spin around like a radar.

"My Yugi senses are tingling... hmm... he's close... but where?"

Tristan began to look in all directions, when a short man –across the street-- wearing a brown cloak caught his eye. With the hood ripped Tristan was able to make out colors like red, black, and yellow. No doubt it was Yugi. (A/NI know I know, I'm always making fun of his hair aren't I? I can't help it!!! What would you say if you saw someone with a hair like THAT???) The little man perked around as if he was checking if the coast was clear. He held something wrapped tightly around his arm.

"What is he up to...?"

Tristan began to follow the little man unsure of the actions he my take. He followed him up the sidewalk. Each step closer and closer

"Teletubbie sneakers? TELETUBBIE SNEAKERS??? Hold on a sec... there is only one person in this whole town that would wear TELETUBBIE SNEAKERS!"

Sure of the answer, Tristan picked up the little man by the back of his cloak, turned him around so they were face to face.

"Yugi... if you're role playing as James Bond or one of those Rarehunters, you suck at it...What in the name of Ra are you doing—AND WITH THE PORTABLE COMPUTER TOO!?!?!?!??"

Tristan grabbed the heavy item out of Yugi's arm and took a good look at it. Sure enough it was Joey's laptop. He then shifted his eyes on Yugi who put on a puppy dogface.

"What is the meaning of this??

"I plea guilty!! ... please don't hurt me."

"And what is the purpose for your actions?" Hmmm???

"We're not in the court of law Tristan"

"Hmm... true... true... so... WHY'D YOU STEAL THE LAPTOP FROM MY HOUSE?!??!????"

"....."

"Speak or feel the wrath of my Yami!!!"

"You don't have a Yami"

"... I WILL ONE DAY! AHAHAHA!!!"

"I confess... I was gonna trade the laptop in for a Teletubbie costume"

"YOU WHAAT???? You sicken me you hear? SICKEN!"

"I am ashamed"

. : Sob sob : .

"There there Yug, there is always a punishment for our sins. Therefore I hereby confiscate your Duel Monsters deck for a week!"

"NoOoOoOoOoO!!!!! Anything but my deck, ANYTHING!!!"

"Anything eh? Well... there's this magic lamp—"

"—Forget it! The deals off!"

"Darn"

Journal Entry 3:

It was 6: 05 in the morning when I was awaken by a noisy phone call from my sister. Half asleep, I tried to reached for the phone but instead, rolled off my bed and landed on the carpet floor. I picked up the phone and held it up to my ear

"...WHAT?!"

"Big brother? It's me! "

"Who?"

"Me! Serenity!"

"Oh, you"

"Who do you think I was? Silly!"

Somehow my sister's voice sounds manlier as each day passes... strange... but cool! I mean, how many guys get a bisexual for a sibling?

"Um... never mind. What's the deal Sis? Calling me so early"

"Oh nothing much... just calling to say hi."

Calling to say hi? That's lame... us dudes don't even do that. I will never be able to understand these strange beings called 'females'

"Uhh... that's it??"

"Well no, we haven't seen each other for an awfully long time... so I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me today"

"The mall?!? Hold your horses! Guys don't go shopping Serenity in case you haven't noticed."

"They don't? Oh... that's not what Duke said when I called him. Hmm..."

"WHAT?!??? DUKE?!?!? DUKE DEVLIN!!?!?!?!!! IS THAT UGLY ANOREXIC BOTHERING YOU AGAIN SERENITY!!!???????!!!!!!!?!?!?"

"Huh? Ohnononono. I just ask him to come with us to the mall and he said yes."

"Us?? Who else is coming???"

"Um... Tristan."

"TRISTAN???? WHT?WHY?HOW!?—

"It's kind of funny, cause when I mentioned about Duke he got all"

"... Jealous?"

"Jealous? You're silly big brother! Silly!

"Go figures"

"So will you be coming with us?"

"... I have no choice"

"Huh?"

"Nothing! I'll come!"

"Great! I'll tell everyone else! We're meeting a 1:00 in front of the main doors of Domino Mall. See you there Joey! Bye!

"That's all I need... Tristan and Devlin tagging along"

I'd have to be there first and early to keep those two con-mans away from my sister... I put the hand-free phone on the table and went back to sleep

I was awaken in an instant when my alarm clock was set off. Reminding myself I had a mission to do, I got off my bed and headed for the washroom. As I brushed my teeth I planned out the situation for today's mission. I'll have to bring a crowbar just in case if anything goes wrong. Hmm... and if that doesn't work...

. : Grin : .

I punched in a couple of numbers, "My friend... I have a proposition for you."

Ensuring that my plan was foolproof I left half an hour early. I took 2 buses until I finally arrived at the Domino Mall. When I got off the bus I could see that Serenity was already waving her arms frantically at me to catch my attention. As I walked up the stairs I saw what looked like the two "con-mans" standing next to my sister.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TWO SO EARLY?!???

"Why are you so late?"

"I—ARE YOU QUESTIONING MY AUTHORITY??!??"

"...maybe."

"Shuddup!!!"

How can this be??? My plan was foolproof! How can these donut-heads arrive earlier than ME??!?!?!??

"Oh big brother, don't get mad. Tristan and Duke were very nice. They offered to pick me up this morning."

"WHAAAT?!!!? THAT'S IT! —"

As I was about to pull out the crowbar from my bag a hand grabbed my wrist

"What the hell are you doing here?!", Tristan and Duke asked in unison.

"Heh, I was asked to come you pathetic mortals."

"WHAT!?! JOEY!?? YOU INVITED BAKURA TO COME!!!!!?!?!?!?!??!?! ARE YOU NUTS?!???????"

"Heh, yeah well... I had to be on the safe side."

"WHAT SAFE SIDE?????!?? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!! HE'S A TOMB ROBBER!!!!!

"That was 5000 years ago who cares"

"WE CARE!!!!"

"Oh come on guys, the more the merrier!

"Easy for you to say Serenity... He might as well slice us up now and serve us with fries"

"Not a bad idea... heh."

I nudged Bakura in the stomach hard with my elbow, "You'll get your chance later. You better not screw this up for my sister! I paid you big bucks in this!"

"Heh, not to worry"

Bakura gave a grin. Somehow I knew he wouldn't handle this well. Damn! I should've asked Malik to come too when I had the chance!

So the day started like that with the five of us arguing. When we arrived at the food court it was already filled with people yet we still managed to find a small table.

. : Sigh : .

"Oh dear, this is a four person table. I guess there's no choice but have Serenity sit on my lap."

"What?! Noo Serenity gets to sit on MY lap! You can't even support yourself with your own legs Duke nevermind Serenity"

"WHAT?! Are you saying that my sister is over-weight!?!?"

"I didn't say anything about that!! What I meant was—"

"—THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN TRISTAN!!"

"Yeah, you're going down Tristan!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS SKINNY BOY!!!"

"... yes sir."

"Bakura! Get my crowbar!"

"Umm... I'll go and get the food big brother. Be right back!" ;;;;;

When Serenity came back with trays of food she found Joey, Tristan, and Duke all lying on the floor with blood and bruises. She looked around and noticed that everyone in the food court disappeared... with the exception of Bakura who was sitting on a chair arms crossed

"What happened here?"

"Heh, you should be happy that so many men care for you."

"I don't understand."

"To put it simply... they all beat the crap out of each other for you"

"Is that why everyone here left?"

"No. I sent them all to the shadow realm. Humans... they're so noisy"

. : Gulp : .

TO BE CONTINUED.........

"Let's stop it there. Dinner is ready."

"I don't get it... how come I wasn't invited to go to the mall with you guys that day??"

"Uhh... really???"

"Yeah"

"Um... you know... we called you but you weren't home Yug... heheheh...."

. : Sweatdrop : .

"Hmmmm"

"Anywayz.... WHO'S UP FOR CUP NOODLES????????"

This is only Part 1, Part 2 is gonna be in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this, REVIEW PLEAZE!!! : )


End file.
